<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a consolation to fall in love by Axelblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442303">a consolation to fall in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelblue/pseuds/Axelblue'>Axelblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelblue/pseuds/Axelblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>on a sad night Riley seeks comfort from someone and that someone is Mac</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riley Davis &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a consolation to fall in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this story is in the third season, where Mac is not in love with Desi but with Riley</p><p>I apologize for the misspellings</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the whole team is at Mac's house after a successful mission, the mission was a bit complicated since they had to enter a building with high security to steal information</p><p>"Let's play very well Truth or challenge" said Leanna</p><p>They played around for a while until everyone ended up doing stupid challenges and telling embarrassing truths, Bozer challenged Leanna with a funny look knowing it was Riley's turn to play</p><p>"Do you think we should challenge her to that?" Leanna whispered to Bozer</p><p>"Of course yes, those two have me with their mutual flirting, the only ones who don't know that they like each other are themselves" Bozer said, since Riley finished with Billy she has become much closer to Mac and Bozer has noticed that and mac wasn't an innocent hiding his feelings either</p><p>"Very good Riley, truth or challenge?" Bozer asked a mischievous smile</p><p>"challenge" Riley said</p><p>"I dare you to kiss Mac" he said quickly</p><p>"Okay," Riley said, Bozer was surprised at her simple answer.</p><p>Riley looked at Mac with a smile before leaning towards him and putting a kiss on his cheek, Bozer laughed out loud before speaking.</p><p>"Riley you know it's not what I mean with a kiss, a real kiss, one is the lips" said Bozer</p><p>Riley blushed at the<br/>
Bozer's request and protest "I'm not going to do that, Mac is my best friend"</p><p>"C'mon Riley, it's just a kiss" said Bozer</p><p>"I'm not going to do it" said Riley</p><p>"Of course you will, they are the rules, if they challenge you to comply," Desi said complicitly with Bozer.</p><p>Mac had not said anything, just listened to the protests of Riley and Bozer, Mac placed his hand on Riley's and she looked up to meet his eyes.</p><p>"Okay if you don't want to, Bozer is known for putting up stupid challenges," said Mac.</p><p>"Yes, of course, be a chicken and don't meet the challenge," Bozer scoffed.</p><p>"Okay, I will" Riley agreed</p><p>Mac and Riley looked into each other's eyes and slowly moved closer, when their faces were inches apart they finally kissed</p><p>Riley tries not to enjoy the kiss as much but it was almost impossible since Mac's lips were molded perfectly with his, the others, the perplexed seen, saw their friends kiss with such passion and intensity</p><p>"It's okay, you two are separated," said Matty, pointing at them both</p><p>Riley reluctantly walked away from Mac with a bright blush covering her cheeks.</p><p>Mac smiled at her affectionately and she tried not to blush as much, Riley felt the night go by very slowly and she felt a little awkward with Mac by her side</p><p>When it was finally too late, the others had to leave, Riley left the house, went into her car and what her mind turned, she was aware of what she was in love with Mac but did not know it was so much</p><p>when he got home he leaned back on the sofa and took a deep breath, ran his fingers over his lips and remembering the kiss</p><p>She smiled complicated and felt that tickle in her stomach again, since she ended up with Billy, she began to feel things for Mac that were not enough friends</p><p>I imagine that for Mac that kiss did not mean anything more than a stupid Bozer challenge but for her it meant more than she could describe</p><p>Riley was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the doorbell from her house, stood up and walked to the door</p><p>she was surprised when she saw Billy standing in the entrance of her house, when she saw that it was the attempt to close the door, but Billy stopped her</p><p>"Riley, I just want to talk to you" said Billy</p><p>"Yeah well I don't want to talk to you" said Riley</p><p>"Riley please" Billy pleaded</p><p>"What the hell do you want?" Riley asked when he opened the door and stood in front of him</p><p>"Come on Riley, I want you to tell me why you left me, I loved you and you finished things without any explanation" said Billy</p><p>"You came here just for that," Riley said in a cold tone.</p><p>"I have a job here, but I take the opportunity to come here," Billy explained.</p><p>"Well you just wasted your time here at my house" said Riley</p><p>"Riley, I want you to at least tell me why" said Billy</p><p>"You want to know why I will tell you why, when you gave me your phone in the restaurant and I saw a conversation of yours with another woman" Riley said very upset</p><p>"What conversation?" Billy asked, feigning confusion.</p><p>"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, you were seeing someone else, you cheated on me" said Riley</p><p>"Riley I can explain everything" said Billy</p><p>"Yeah hey wow the bed feels lonely without you those words mean something to you" said Riley</p><p>Billy was silent, not knowing how to respond to what Riley said.</p><p>"I loved you Billy and you cheated on me" said Riley</p><p>"Even if that were true, you should know you're to blame," Billy spat.</p><p>"Excuse me, why the hell would I be to blame? I never did something like this" Riley yelled</p><p>"Because many times I asked you to come work with me so that we could be together, but you preferred to continue working with your friends than with your boyfriend" said Billy</p><p>"I told you why you couldn't work with you" said Riley</p><p>"That was your excuse, but I needed a woman to be there for me and you were always busy working so you never had time for me," said Billy.</p><p>"You're an idiot" said Riley</p><p>"I'm telling you something Riley, you're right, I should never have come here" Billy said as he turned to leave</p><p>Riley closed the door and slid over it as she let the tears roll down her cheeks.</p><p>Riley tried not to let Billy's words affect her so much, but maybe she was right, her work kept her so busy that she didn't have time for her own life.</p><p>She was currently sad and heartbroken and remembered that the only person who could help her when she felt this way, got up and took her car keys and headed to Mac's house.</p><p>I doubt if I should knock on the door since it was eleven at night and Mac could possibly be asleep, still knocking on the door a few times until I hear Mac approach the door.</p><p>"Riley, what are you doing here?" Mac asked as he let her in.</p><p>"we can talk?" Riley asked quietly.</p><p>"Sure" said Mac, Riley walked to the terrace and looked at the city as Mac walked towards it and stopped next to him</p><p>"what's going on?" Mac asked.</p><p>Riley was silent and just looked him in the eye, Mac realized that she was still crying and because she looked so sad that he pulled her to him and hugged her.</p><p>Riley wanted to talk to him, but she didn't know how, being in his arms made her feel safe, she clung to him and let the tears flow as he stroked her back with his hands.</p><p>"Riley, what's up?" Mac asked in a soft tone</p><p>"Billy, he came to my house" said Riley</p><p>Mac turned away from her and looked at her with a worried expression "Are you okay? Did he do something to you?"</p><p>"I'm fine, it didn't do anything to me" said Riley</p><p>"What happens then?" Mac asked, letting his right hand rest on Riley's cheek.</p><p>"He went to talk to me" said Riley</p><p>"about?" Mac asked.</p><p>"The reason I'm done with him," said Riley.</p><p>"And did you tell him the truth?" Mac asked.</p><p>"yes" said Riley</p><p>"And what did he say to you?" Mac asked.</p><p>"well he said yes" said Riley</p><p>"That damn man still admitted it" said Mac annoyed</p><p>"He said it was my fault" Riley said</p><p>"What? Why the hell would it be your fault?" asked the</p><p>"He said he would prefer my job over everything else," said Riley.</p><p>"that's not true" said Mac</p><p>"Mac what Billy said is true" said Riley</p><p>"Of course not, Riley saves lives every day, you are an incredible woman and believe me when I tell you that she is an idiot and that she doesn't deserve you" said Mac</p><p>Mac was upset with Billy, he was an idiot for breaking Riley's heart, he had not told anyone that he was in love with her, except for Bozer who discovered it on his own, on the one hand he is happy that he is finished with him. but he didn't like seeing the woman he loves in such pain for such a stupid man</p><p>"You mean it?" she moved to look him in the eye</p><p>"Of course I do, if Billy doesn't realize how cool you are, then he's an idiot," Mac said.</p><p>"I think I have to go" Riley said before walking away from him</p><p>"Are you sure you want to go now?" Mac asked a little concerned</p><p>"I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about me" Riley said with a smile</p><p>Mac pulled Riley and hugged her again "I will always worry about you Riles, I know Billy broke your heart, but you must know that I will always be there to support you when you need me"</p><p>Mac walked away from the girl to look her in the eye and she smiled at him, at that moment Mac thought he had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, without thinking that he actually leaned forward and touched his lips with those of Riley and immediately kissed him back.</p><p>As much as she enjoyed that moment, she knew it was wrong and moved away from her a little "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that, sorry I shouldn't have ........." her words were stopped by the lips of Riley, she kissed him when they both entered Mac's room</p><p>Mac pushed her against the bedroom door as his hands clung to her waist and Riley's arms wrapped around her necks, again her mind screamed at her what she was doing was wrong and pulled away from her before speaking.</p><p>"We shouldn't do this, it's against the rules, you're also sad and I'm sure this is not what you want," said Mac.</p><p>Riley walked over to him and put her head on his chest and started crying "Mac, I'm asking you to forget all the rules for one night, we shouldn't, I want this Mac" he stopped before speaking again "I love you "he said almost in a whisper</p><p>Mac ran his hands over Riley's cheeks to wipe away her tears, hated to see her cry, walked up to her and kissed her gently on the forehead before taking her in his arms.</p><p>"Mac, what are you doing?" she said as she carried it</p><p>"I'm doing what you asked me to do," Mac said, laying her down on the bed before kissing her again, "I'm forgetting the rules, we shouldn't, because I want this too," he said resting. face with hers "because I love you"</p><p>Mac put his hands back on Riley's cheeks and kissed her again, kissed her like her life depended on it, kissed her like there was no tomorrow, kissed her like she was going to escape</p><p>Mac got on top of her as he continued to kiss her, started kissing her neck making her moan, she took off his shirt and his eyes lost his abs.</p><p>Mac chuckled when he saw Riley lost "you like what you see beautiful" Riley looked up and blushed</p><p>Before she could say anything, Mac captured her lips, slowly peeled off her shirt and nimbly removed her bra, and had the same reaction from her when she saw him shirtless, Riley smiled when she saw Mac lost.</p><p>"you like what you see handsome" Riley returned the joke</p><p>He was about to apologize when Riley kissed him passionately again when he unbuttoned his pants and got rid of them and threw them on the foot of the bed, she did the same with hers, Mac got out of bed and took out a small silver package on the nightstand</p><p>"Riley, are you sure you want this?" Mac asked quietly</p><p>"Of course I did" was his only response before she kissed him again and made up for what little clothing they had left</p><p>hours later they were both in bed tired and sweaty but finally satisfied</p><p>-------------------------------------------------- -------</p><p>Mac woke up to the morning light coming through the room sale, turned around and saw that Riley was not in the room.</p><p>sat on the bed and panicked when he didn't see her in the room, calmed down when he saw that her clothes were still in the same place last night</p><p>He got out of bed and put on shorts and did not bother to put on a shirt, he found her on the terrace looking at the city and noticed that the only thing he was wearing was one of his shirts.</p><p>Silently he reached out to her and took her by the waist before kissing her neck, she specifically smiled when she felt Mac's lips on her neck</p><p>"good morning" murmured the contract to his neck</p><p>"good morning" had a strange feeling when he started playing with the hem of his shirt</p><p>"Mac wait, stop" he stopped and looked him in the eye "what are we doing?"</p><p>"I thought it was obvious" Mac joked</p><p>"I'm serious, was what we did last night real or did you just do it out of pity?" she asked once</p><p>Mac felt bad that she thought he only slept with her out of pity, he did so because he was in love with her and knew the time was right to tell her.</p><p>"It was not out of pity, it was for love and it was real" Mac had "loved you, he loved you for a long time but I never had the courage to tell you, but believe me when I tell you that it happened last night was completely real and I will treasure accordingly"</p><p>She saw him surprised and with a tear on his cheek, he approached her and wiped the tear from his cheek before saying</p><p>"Riley, would you be my girlfriend?" he asked resting his forehead against hers</p><p>"Yes Mac" she said before throwing herself into his arms and kissing him deeply</p><p>they separated due to lack of oxygen and she looked him in the eye and smiled</p><p>"How about we make breakfast and then go to Phoenix to get Matty to scold us for this?" I ask jokingly</p><p>"I think it's a good idea" said Mac</p><p>That morning was the best thing for both agents, including the part where they told Matty and instead of getting mad, he just smiled and saw Bozer before approaching and charging him twenty bucks for a bet, they weren't mad about it, they were just happy</p><p>Mac <br/>         and<br/>                  Riley<br/>                            ❤️</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>